Vergebung
by Angelcerise
Summary: Es ist die Fortsetzung zu Spaß...


**Vergebung!?!**

So hier ist die gewünschte Fortsetzung zu Spaß!?!^^

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch XD

Würde mich auch riesig über Kommis freuen ;-)

„........" jemand spricht

//.......// jemand denkt

Aus den vier Wochen wurden acht und Draco trauerte noch immer um Harry. Viele haben die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Wie sollte man auch noch Hoffnung haben wenn ein Irrer da draußen sein Unwesen trieb. Da war es unmöglich das Harry noch lebt.

Viele hatten sich bereits damit abgefunden das er nicht mehr wieder kam, sie hofften zwar noch immer aber es schien ihnen vergeblich. Diejenigen die noch an seine Rückkehr glaubten sahen schlecht aus, da sie sich große Sorgen um diesen machten. Selbst Snape sah alles andere als gut aus, hatte er doch sein Lieblingsopfer verloren, aber am schlimmsten sah Draco aus, tiefe Augenringe, zerzaustes Haar, eingefallene Wangen, trübe Augen in denen sie Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Wut widerspiegelten, Wut auf sich selbst das er Harry so weh getan hat. Auch aß er nicht mehr viel und wirkte dürr.

Es war mal wieder ein stinknormaler Tag, nicht ganz, Dumbledore wollte das sich alle in der Halle einzufinden hatten, wollte er doch etwas bekannt geben. Draco saß gelangweilt am Slytherintisch und wartete darauf das der Direktor endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte, er wollte einfach nur in sein Zimmer und dort dann gleich in sein Bett.

Nun war es endlich soweit Dumbledore stand auf und wollte gerade ansetzen zu reden, als plötzlich die Türen zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurden, und er sich an seinen Worten verschluckte denn herein kam niemand anderes als Harry Potter.

Alle starrten auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der Blutüberströmt war und kurz lächelte ehe er zur Seite kippte. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden eh man reagierte. Harrys Freunde rannten auf ihn zu und in der Halle wurde es laut. Überall wurde spekuliert was denn passiert sei.

Dumbledore unterbrach die Unterhaltungen indem er einmal laut um Ruhe bat. Dann ging alles sehr schnell Madame Pomfrey stürmte an den Tischen vorbei zu Harry, schrie man soll ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen. Snape sprintete in sein Labor und holte Heiltränke. Dumbledore wies alle an in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen.

Das alles zog an Draco nur so vorbei, er war in einer Art Trance, sein Harry war wieder da, jedoch schockte ihn sein Aussehen, alles voller Blut. Er merkte nicht einmal das Blaise ihn ansprach, ehe sich dieser versah kippte der Blonde von der Bank und blieb Bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Blaise sah geschockt zu seinen Freund, brachte ihn dann ebenfalls auf die Krankenstation.

Dort herrschte schon reges Treiben, Poppy wuselte zwischen den Leuten herum und versuchte sie rauszuwerfen, Snape lief immer wieder raus und kam mit einen Trank wieder, Harrys Freunde standen da, die Mädchen unter ihnen weinten, und Dumbledore hatte einen undeutbaren Blick im Gesicht.

Nach langen hin und her schaffte es die Krankenschwester Harrys Freunde aus dem Raum zu schmeißen. Erst da wurde Blaise bemerkt und musste erzählen was mit Draco war. Die Krankenschwester zeigte auf ein Bett und Blaise legte seinen Freund in dieses, dann wurde er auch von der Station verscheucht.

Madame Pomfrey versorgte Draco mit Stärkungstränken, so sah dieser wieder etwas besser aus, er hatte zwar noch immer zerzauste Haare, aber keine Augenringe und eingefallene Wangen mehr. Dann ging sie in ihr Büro und lies beide schlafen.

Vor der Krankenstation tummelten sich Harrys Freunde, die Lehrer und der Direktor, aber auch Blaise -der sich Sorgen um seinen Freund Draco machte-, und fragten sich wo Harry die ganze Zeit war und vor allem woher hatte er diese Verletzungen. Sie stellten Spekulationen auf, dies dauerte Stunden und doch kamen sie zu keinen Ergebnis, sie mussten wohl oder übel warten bis Harry wach war.

Nach Stunden regte sich Draco in seinem Bett und wachte blinzelnd auf. Augenreibend setzte er sich auf und gähnte. Müde sah er sich um und bemerkte das er sich auf der Krankenstation befindet und fragte sich was er hier machte, dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, Harry, das ganze Blut und wie dieser zusammenbrach. Seine Augen weiteten sich und dann nahm er Atemgeräusche neben sich wahr.

Ruckartig drehte er sich zum Nebenbett und dort seinen Harry liegen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, er erinnerte sich an den Tag an dem Harry fortging, ihre schöne gemeinsame Nacht und an den geschockten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Wackelig stand er auf und ging langsam zum Nachbarbett. Dort setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und schaute Harry ins Gesicht.

Dieser war bleich und atmete unregelmäßig, trotzdem sah er für den Blonden wie ein Engel aus; die schwarzen Haare -die ihn jetzt bis zu den Schultern gingen- lagen wie ein heiligen Schein um seinen Kopf. Leider hatte Harry seine -wie Draco fand- wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen geschlossen.

Der Blonde beugte sich über Harry und strich ihn ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Zärtlich strich er über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. „Mein Engel, was ich dir nur angetan? Taten dir meine Worte so weh, das du gleich gehen musstest? Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit? Was hast du erlebt, das du blutüberströmt hier auftauchst?" seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Kannst du mir je diese Worte verzeihen?", vorsichtig beugte er sich herunter und berührte mit seinen Lippen die des anderen. Gleich darauf löste er sich wieder, seufzte und sah Harry verliebt an.

Er strich ihn noch einmal über die Wange „ich hoffe du wachst bald auf, mein Engel", dann stand er vom Bett auf, legte sich wieder in sein eigenes und schlief unruhig ein.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Harry blinzelnd seine Augen öffnete, desorientiert sah er sich um ehe ihn die Erkenntnis traf, er war hier in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um, als plötzlich seine Augen auf einen blonden Schopf zum ruhen kamen.

Er spürte einen altbekannten Stich in seinem Herzen, warum musste er ausgerechnet Draco begegnen. Er hatte doch versucht ihn zu vergessen, doch konnte er sich nichts vormachen, er liebte diesen einfach zu sehr. Er seufzte. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst und hatte auch sehr gehofft das dieser seine Liebe erwidern würde, doch er hatte falsch gedacht, wie er schmerzlich vor Wochen feststellen musst. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit diesen „Problem" konfrontiert werden, dazu war das was er erlebt hat einfach zu sehr die Hölle auf Erden. So legte er sich wieder hin und schlief -mit Gedanken an Draco- ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war reges Treiben auf der Station, wollten sie doch alle wissen was passiert ist, diesmal konnte selbst Poppy sie nicht aufhalten.

Durch den lärm wurde Draco wach und blickte gleich in Blaise besorgte Augen, mit einen kleinen aber lauten Schrei richtete er sich ruckartig auf, wobei er mit Blaise zusammen stieß, da dieser direkt über ihn war. Beide reiben sich ihre Köpfe und Draco schickte Blaise Mörderblicke.

Durch den Schrei wurde auch Harry wach, er blinzelte und schlug dann die Augen auf. Er stöhnte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, setzte sich dann auf. Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihn, teils besorgt, teils neugierige. Dumbledore trat auf ihn zu „Harry mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?" „Eigentlich gut, habe noch leichte Schmerzen überall, aber sonst gut" antwortete dieser wahrheitsgetreu. „Das ist gut. Harry erzähl uns was dir passiert ist. Wo warst du? Warum bist du gegangen?"

Harry zögerte, er wollte es nicht erzählen. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er seufzte. „Warum ich gegangen bin geht niemanden etwas an..." er schaute zu Draco, dieser sah weg und Harry erzählte weiter „...wo ich war, ich kann mich nicht an alle Orte erinnern, dazu waren es zu viele und ich war viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Ich war auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen..." alle zogen scarf die Luft ein „...die ich auch alle gefunden und vernichtet habe..." Stolz spiegelte sich in den Augen der Anwesenden wieder und hingen mir ihren Augen regelrecht an seinen Lippen und warteten ungeduldig darauf das er weiter erzählte. „...Nachdem ich alle gefunden und vernichtet hatte, trainierte ich ich Flüche, weiße wie auch schwarze..." alle sahen ihn geschockt an, sagten jedoch nichts, wollten sie doch wissen was als nächstes kam „...dann habe ich Voldemort..." einige zuckten bei den Namen zusammen „...gesucht und auch gefunden, ich habe mich ihn gestellt..." er holte Luft „...und habe ihn nach einen langen Kampf besiegt, jedoch nicht ohne Verletzungen davon zu tragen, wie man sehen konnte" damit endete er seine Erzählungen. Es war still. Der erst der sich regte war Ron „...das heißt Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot?" „Ja Ron, er ist tot und kommt nie wieder". Alle brauchen in Jubel aus.


End file.
